Infinities new recruit
by At335
Summary: rated M for later. romance, language, violence no flames but ideas are welcome. i will fix grammar problems asap when auto correct fixes in the wrong way. first fan fiction. was hard to do a first person but i did it. What you want is in chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Halo or any characters ( I own scot)**

**Chapter 1**

**Test**

I was calm, my black armor kept me hidden in the shadows. "I'm only facing the two best Spartan fire teams with the second best Spartan in command." I thought to myself. MY motion tracker showed no movement yet. The two outposts in Ragnarock were about ¾ miles apart. All I knew is that I had my DMR in my hand, a SAW magnetized to my back, a magnum on my right leg and two combat knifes, one in my right boot the other on my left shoulder, and the worst active camo unit ever. The screaming of the banshee startled me as it rounded my side of the arena. In the distance the sound of the mantis battle mech wasn't reassuring. "Well I see that they wanted a semi fair fight." I said to myself. I very carefully moved along the cannon wall. I decided to check my roster. The goal was to eliminate all hostel forces, not want I wanted. I needed to know if we were using live ammunition or the paint stuff. The paint stuff hurt a lot because it was more like a gel the instantly hardened but on the bright side if it was the paint stuff it would only lock his armor in place accordingly. I was now about to check my ammo type when something whizzed by me. My active camo would only keep me hidden for 45 seconds and I had to move at a crawling speed or my camo wouldn't work. My motion tracker was going nuts. I moved into cover and I looked around. A bright pink spot was on the tree that was nest to me. I moved away and into cover. I turned my active camo off so it wouldn't over load. I looked around, making sure I was in the darkest place I could find. The sniper was about 200 yards away on the cliffs ledge. I took aim with my DMR and adjusted accordingly, the shot dropped a little more than it was supposed to. I glanced over the scope. "1 down 11 to go" I said to myself. The warthog drove by me but the people operating it took no notice in me. The Mantis was on the other side of the cannon while the Banshee screamed over my head. The warthog made a second pass. I was boxed in and I had limited options. I moved behind the downed Pelican and sat there. "I could try to make a run for it, but then again that's suicide. Maybe I could sneak out? No their motion trackers would show a lot of people in the area where I am, to many bullets." I muttered to myself. The sound of the warthog stopped I could still hear the engine so I knew that it was stopped in front. I shifted to get a better look when something rolled out from under my foot. "That has to be nothing more than luck." I said looking at the grenades. I looked over the Pelican and saw the warthog parked right in the middle of the clearing. I tossed one of the fragmentation grenades. More like I chucked it at the head of the driver with enough force to knock him out, the grenade landed between the unconscious driver and the passenger. The explosion was a satisfying sound to hear. I smiled underneath my helmet. I walked out from behind the Pelican thinking I got all three people. I was wrong. The guy on the turret looked at me. "Son of a -"was all I could say before he opened fire. I picked up a piece of derby and used it has a shield. By the time I made it back to the Pelican the turret was overheating "Crap!" said the guy operating the gun. I switched out my DMR for my SAW and fired back. "Grant, Hoya, Madsen, Casillas, have been terminated. Recovery crews are on route to take armor out of armor lock." Said a voice overhead. The banshee banked and started a dive at my direction. Instead of running away I ran toward it as it fired a banshee bomb. I jumped at the last second using the explosion to carry me up. I latched on to the wing of the alien plane. My HUD said the pilot was Paul DeMarco. I forced open the canopy and shot DeMarco 5 times so he wouldn't die from the fall. "Sorry Paul." I said to him as I kicked him out of the banshee. The banshee was under my control as I began to fire on some ground troops. I got 2 of them with the twin plasma cannons while a banshee bomb hit the others. A rocket flew by me has the Mantis primed the other four. I turned and was hit with chin gun fire. I engaged my active camo and bailed low to the ground. The mech had the pilots name as Gabriel Thorne. I crept closer to the mech has he searched for me. My active camo was about to over load so I turned it off and sprinted at him. Before he could react I was on top of his mech forcing open the hatch SAW in hand. I got the hatch open and unloaded the weapon into him. Only two to go. But there was a problem. I only had 3 shots left on my DMR. Normally 3 shots is all I need, but Spartans, I need 3 shoots to kill one. I moved into a cave like rock formation trying to find the last two hostels when an arm wrapped around my neck. "You put up a good fight," Said a feminine voice, "but I'm not going to finish you because I already have the highest rank I can get. But my friend is going to be the one to shoot you" she said. Another Spartan rounded the corner the person behind me forced me on my knees. "Sorry Scot, but this is game over." Said the person behind me. I looked up. The Spartan taking aim was Emest leaving Commander Sarah Palmer the one behind me. "That's where you're wrong Sarah it's not game over for me. It's game over for you." I said. I shot Emest with my DMR them bashed Sarah with it. I pulled out my magnum and finished Emest. Sarah pulled out her knife and charged but since she is 7'1* and with me being only 5' 2" I dived at her knees to trip her. But I was too slow. I got back to my feet with both knifes in hand hoping to see her getting back up instead I got to see a very angry Spartan coming at me with a full sprint 2* I stuck out both my knifes to catch her in the torso. She hit with so much force she managed to disarm me. Still standing my ground I notice that she has a magnum on the outside of her right thigh. We charge each other and I make a dive at the gun. Instead I end up hitting her right leg, taking it out. She face plants the ground only to get shot by me.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**1* Sarha is 6' 9" out of armor**

**2* Spartans sprint at 75 MPH for a short time **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The war game simulation ended and the room looked like a big metal box. A door opened on the far side of the room and I moved toward it emerging in the Spartan armor deck. I walked over to my station and selected full removal. The machine worked quickly and I was soon in my armor skin, looking around I noticed that nobody was here. "Most likely still removing that gel stuff_. _Might not see them for a day" I said. Not going though the standard surgery I was smaller than almost everybody. I also was younger (my OC not in reality) than them so I was still growing. I always felt left out in training because everybody towered over me and look down on me (and they had to look down to see me but that's not my point). I did get the implants and steroids with extra growth hormones. The only thing I lacked was height. During training I was always the last to get anything so I learned to rely on myself. I walked out of the armor bay and made my way to the mess hall. Making my way to the mess I passed Sarah in the halls and just hit my shoulder (like those assholesat the mall that just keep walking and bump your shoulder without saying anything). "What's her problem?" I asked myself. "GOD DAMNIT!" Sarah Yelled and ran past me. "I'm about to find out." I sighed and stared to run to. Upon arriving at the mess hall I heard what sounded like chairs hitting tables. I walked in and saw that everyone was drunk, 3 were guys unconscious a brawl in the center of a mass of marines and, I started laughing. To my left Commander Palmer was being restrained by two drunken idiots as she struggled to get away scramming "GET OFF ME!" I walked over to the freezer and looked inside. "Scot I would recommend that you leave this section of the mess hall" Roland said as his holographic body appeared on the holo projector. "Shut up Roland, We got any of those water cans in here. Like the ones that you freeze to cool yourself off?" I said.

"Check the bottom right in the back."

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do with it Scot? Your body heat is normal."

Tossing the frozen can up and down in my hand I replayed "You will see Roland." The grin that was on my face worried the AI. "Should I alert the medics?" he asked.

"You were going to need to do it sooner or later." I replied, Roland's body flickered and died has he moved to a different location. Walking up to the men that were holding Palmer in place she looked at me. "What do you want now!?" She yelled. The drunks not paying attention to use and only the fight I showed Sarah the can. I turned around and moved about ten feet away before facing them again. "You should stop moving or I might hit you," I told her. "What arm do you hit harder with?" She looked at me "My left arm. Why?" I chucked the can at the guy holding her left arm hitting him in the head. The disorientated solider let go with one hand to cover his face. Palmer freed her left arm and punched the guy on her right knocking him out. One of the brawlers flew over the crowd and got up to face the other one. "Stupid mother fuckers. I get one you get the other." I said to Sarah. She nodded at talked the one that was the attacker. I picked up a beer can and hurled it at the other guy. The guy Palmer attacked tapped and was yelling uncle as she dragged him by his arms. Medics ran though the door has Sarah let the screaming man go. "Roland told us to get here ASAP." One of the medics said. I walked out of the mess hall and decided to enjoy the rec room.

Later that night I decided to go to the Spartans armor bay. I was annoyed how the standard equipment in the gym wasn't available to Spartans so they had to use the Spartan grade gear. Walking into the armor bay I went toward the corner that was the considered the Spartans gym. The ship has a programmed day/night cycle so the ship lived in a 24 hour day to feel like there on earth. I made my way though the dimly lit room to hear a faint whisper. I cautiously moved closer to the sound. "6491-6492-6493-6494," said the voice. I poked my head around the corner to see Palmer working on her endurance. She was benching a mere 25 lbs but she was starting to tier herself out. I moved up to the second floor and looked down on her. She only had a sports bra and athletic shorts on. Looking at her made me think, what if I request to have the surgery now? It wouldn't hurt anything and it's the last one I would need. Looking across the balcony I noticed a metal bar that looked like a pull up bar. Walking down to the main floor I pretended to not have noticed Sarah. "Hey commander." I said to greet her.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" she replied looking at the wall clock.

"Bout to ask you the same thing."

"Nothin."

She gave an interesting smile and walked off.

_**Guess how old my OC is**_

_**Author notes. I getting to a one night stand that will last longer than 1 night. Reviews are welcome **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Again I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to 343.)

It has been about a week since the bar fight and closer to my 21st birthday (What you think I would have a teenager OC? He is 21 soon -_- what wrong with you) the surgery request was on into place and accepted. I made my way to the med bay and was instantly called in. "You Ready Scot?" the doctor asked. I just nodded. The sedative I was given work instantly and I slipped into unconsciousness. When I came to I felt like total shit and was light headed. The status monitors said that I had 93.75 (Yes 93.75) implant rejections. Groaning with pain I started to sit up. One of the doctors heard me and alerted the others. "He is up!" the doctor shouted. The rest of them surrounded my bed and bombarded me with questions but all I really heard was noises that sounded like questions. I couldn't focus on any of the rambling doctors because they were talking over one another. Now in a bad mode and with a migraine there was one voice that I could make out. "HEY," was what was said and the doctors looked up to see who it belonged to, "Give him some space you can cluck in the other room." The doctors look among themselves then walked out. Once they cleared out I saw a very happy Sarah. She was holding something as she sat by my bed. "You had me worried, and everyone else." She said. Sitting up I was confused. "Worried about what?" I asked. She smiled and handed me the box. "You are one tough son of a bitch, happy late birthday." She said with a smile. I was in shock because for starters that means I was out for 2 weeks, next Sarah giving a damn about me and giving me a birthday present. Since when is she nice? "Thanks commander." I replied glancing at the monitor. "Why does it say 93.75 implant rejections?" I asked. She looked at it. "That is why you're a tough SOB. You have three implantations for the same thing. Your body only accepted ¼ of the implantations," she said. "Did I mention lucky?" now I was concerned. How could I be lucky? Contemplating the possibilities on how I could be lucky Sarah punched me in the stomach. "Don't ever fuckingdie on me again!" she ordered. "WHAT!" I screamed. She looked at me "You died yesterday. Doctors are to blame on that one. They needed to find the last implant quarter your body would accept. You died because your body rejected the implant. Turns out the implant that killed you had what was needed to save you." She explained. I was in shock, I died. "How long was I dead?" I asked. "You where dead for about 22 ½ hours." Sarah replied. "What's the date?" I asked. "February 8th." Was her answer.

"Wait, today is the 8th?"

"That's what I said."

"So I died on the 7th?"

"I don't see what so hard to understand about that."

"You do realize what yesterday was. Right commander?" I said with a concerned look.

"Yeah? It was the 7th of February. Why?"

"You got be a birthday present and u don't know what yesterday was?"

She looked confused. "Um I knew your birthday pasted but your file says 'within the 1st week of February' that's all the file had."

"Sarah you don't understand. I died on my birthday."

She gasped with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth with shock. "I am so sorry Scot I didn't know, it's just dying on your birthday." Tears came to her eyes. "Hey I was alive when I turned 21 right? I mean I was born at exactly 0253." I told her. The doctors came swarming back in and went back to checking everything and I mean EVERYTHING. Sarah managed to calm herself and walked out. I watched her leave before one of the doctors sat down where she was. "Scot if you want you should be okay to leave. Just be sure to come back if the is any complications." He said to me. I got up and carried the present with me. I noticed I was dressed in standard clothes. I walked to the mess hall with Sarah's gift still in my hand. Entering the mess I didn't see any drunken morons fighting. I sat down and realized that the mess was empty so I opened the gift. In it was a note with a metal ball attached to a bracelet. The note read 'Scot this attaches to your wrist and will always come back when thrown if you tap it twice. From S. Palmer.' I looked at it with confusion. "Roland explain what this thing dose." I shouted. No response. "Roland!?" I yelled. Still no answer. I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. "You throw it at people and then you type the wrist band twice to get the ball back." I recognized Sarah's voice almost instantly. "Oh and I hope you don't mind that I arranged a party for you." She said. The mess hall quickly became a party room as people came in. Sarah tossed me a beer. "You need to relax." she said. I cracked the beer and joined my party. That night I was in my bed and drunk. When Sarah walked in half drunk. "Mind if I stay here tonight?" she asked. "Not at all Sarah." I said. She smiled and quickly dove next to me. She only had shorts and a bra that reviled her D cups. I was too tiered to try anything so I fell asleep with Palmer next to me.

Author notes. HA thought I was giving you a cheap and cheesy oneshot. Nope maby in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I woke up that morning to see Sarah Palmer cuddled up to me and she was treating my left side as a body pillow. She had my left side with her right side tucked under me and her left side was on top. I glanced at my clock, 0537 hour. I had time to sleep. I closed my eyes had drifted back into a dream. When I woke I felt like I was being crushed by something. I was pushed down into the memory foam of my bed with something digging into my back. Trying to move didn't work. "At least I can breathe." I told myself. Realizing what was on top of me I attempted to roll into a position to get the person of me. Sarah not liking that I was moving under her let out an irritated grunt of disapproval. Still trying to roll over underneath Sarah wasn't as easy as one would thing. Spartans are heavy due to their muscle mass and it was unfortunate that this Spartan was 249 pounds of almost nothing but muscle. Sarah let out another irritated moan as she tried to stay conferrable. She finally budged and started to roll over. I heard a loud thud as she fell on the floor. "Son of a bitch!" Sarah yelled as she stood up. Trying not to laugh at her wasn't easy but I stayed cool. Sitting up and popping my back I gave her a smile. "Morning sleeping beauty. I see you have met my floor." I said trying so hard not to laugh. Sarah just threw a pillow at me and gave an evil glare. She then looked at me sitting on my bed with sweats and a tee on, then at herself only warring a pair of shorts and a hot pink bra that showed most of her D sized breasts. "Please tell me we didn't have sex." She grumbled. "No Sarah. You just came in last night asking if you could spend the night and I let you." I told her. She let out a sigh of relief "What about clothes, I can't walk around the ship like this." She exclaimed. I walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor and threw them at her. "Put them on then go to your room. Why did you want to sleep in my room anyway?" I said. She put on the sweater. "Because I felt like it." Was her reply. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss. Her lips were soft and I kissed back, she broke the kiss and gave a smile. "Scot. I love you" Sarah said as she walked out. "See you tonight." She said. I got dressed and started my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My day was a normal one. Other than the fact that Sarah told me that she loved me, what did she mean by I will see her tonight? I got my armor on and moved to the armory. Sarah sent me a mission briefing. I was to go out and run a scouting mission for Crimson. I grabbed my weapons and the high caliber rounds for each gun then made my way to the pelican bay. I got on Crimsons pelican and went planet side. The mission was simple and it stayed that way. Shot some grunts got in a fire fight with two Knights which ended in a knife fight then went home. That's just a summary of my day and boy did I hurt. I went to my room and tossed my armor on the floor and flopped down on my bed. "Scot, commander Palmer would like to enter your room." Roland said over the PA in my room. "Let her in." I replied. The door opened and Palmer walked in. "I told you that I will come by tonight." She said with a smile. She was wearing her shorts and bra. She walked over to me and pressed her lips to mine, "What is she doing?" I thought to myself, and then it hit me. I kissed back and I felt her tongue push into my mouth and I pushed back. Our tongues danced for dominance in each other's mouths. She broke the kiss and shoved me on my bed. "You ready Scot?" she asked. Before I could answer she jumped on top of me and straddled me. With only our underwear in the way I got to look her over. She was perfect, her brown hair was cut to shoulder length and her brown eyes matched. She had a light tan and her curves were perfect. She kneeled over me and undid her bra. It fell on to my bed and was pushed to the floor. I felt myself get erect as she snaked her hand down my boxers. She smiled "Will they made that bigger to." She said. I felt my boxers get torn off to reveal my 9" member (everything got bigger) she smiled and placed the tip in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue wrapped around my member she moved faster and I felt my climax coming. "Sarah… I'm g-gonna cum." I told her. She only went faster. I exploded in her mouth before she released my dick. She swallowed the cum that was in her mouth. "I hope you got more." Sarah said. She then took off her panties and started rubbing my cock against her pussy .as soon as I got hard again she sat in my member. Her wet pussy was tighter than hell but she wasn't a virgin. She gave a scream of pleaser as I pushed into her. "It's my turn." I told her. She smiled and I flipped her over. I started pumping slowly at first but as I felt her pussy widen to fit me I speed up. The sound our hips slamming together filled the room. Our helmets started beeping showing that multiple PM's were coming in. Sarah Screamed as she released. At that moment I released to. "Not to be cliché Sarah but I think we both need to sleep." I said. Putting her underwear back on she laughed. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked. I smiled and pulled her back down, "You can stay here whenever you like Sarah." I told her. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep in my arms. I curled up around her and decided that this was the best day ever.

Author notes: Well there you go the best part. I wrote this at school. The last bit in class. I am of age so don't give me Shit.


End file.
